


Choking Hazard

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, America/England Fluff (Hetalia), Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Corny, Crack, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Sexual Humor, Weird Plot Shit, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred tries to flirt, and oh does he fail spectacularly. Arthur meanwhile, is not impressed. But not really a surprise there. That doesn't mean Al will give up though, and hey: you have to give him points for effort.Oneshot/drabble





	

Alfred slid over to the bushy-eyebrowed young man, determined to say something that would impress him for once. He’d win over his heart -- or his libido, that was pretty good too. Either one worked, honestly. “Hey bro!”

Arthur grit his teeth and set down his newspaper. “My name is not ‘bro’, Alfred. Or Iggy, or Eyebrows, or anything else ridiculous you get into that head of yours. Now what on earth do you want from me?”

Alfred paused, before continuing recklessly. Reckless was what he wanted right now. “Well you know, there should be a warning sign on my dick!”

If the other man was drinking something, the he would’ve spit it out by now. “I beg your pardon?!”

Alfred smirked. “Because of its choking hazard, duh.”

“Oh.” Oh? That wasn’t the reaction he wanted. “Wait...isn’t that the warning they put on small objects?” Now it was Arthur’s turn to smirk.

Alfred’s jaw dropped. Shit, that was not what he meant--

And Arthur just went back to reading his newspaper. He was not impressed, at least not yet.


End file.
